


National Sleep Comfort Month

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Holidays, Lucifer writes porn, M/M, Sleeping on the couch, Well not yet - Freeform, he will eventually, specifically not sleeping on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How NOT To Sleep on the Couch, By Lucifer - Part Two</p>
<p>Hey, Lucifer AKA The Devil AKA the person you'd think Satanists would pray to, but sadly they don't. This November, you have a fool-proof way to get out of sleeping on the couch no matter what you do. Let's go test it on Sammy. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Sleep Comfort Month

Lucifer walks up to Sam triumphantly. “November is National Sleep Comfort Month. You can’t make me sleep on the couch all month!”

 

Sam crosses his arms. “But Luce, you can just snap and make the couch into whatever kind of bed you want.”

 

Lucifer laughs. “I respect you too much to do that, Sammy. Besides, how can I sleep without my two favorite people by my side? I can’t sleep without Gabriel all sprawled out on top of me or you curled around me like a little octopus.”

 

Sam rolls his eyes. “It’s things like calling me an octopus that earn you nights on the couch.”

 

Lucifer falls to his knees. “No, Sam, please! It’s National Sleep Comfort Month!” He smirks. “Let me sleep on the bed all month, or else I’ll tell Michael it’s a holiday.”

 

Sam’s eyes widen. “Lucifer, you wouldn’t!”

 

Lucifer shrugs. “I wouldn’t mind spending the next month sleeping next to you and Gabriel... And Dean.. And Adam... And Michael. It wouldn’t bother me in the least.”

 

Sam’s shoulders slump in defeat. It’s nice to have a sleep-over with their brothers sometimes, but he can’t imagine sleeping beside the rest of his family for an entire month. “Fine. You can sleep on the bed.”

 

“All month?”

 

“All month.”

 

Michael pokes his head into the room. “Did someone say something about holidays?” He asks. “Because you know how I feel about holidays!” He claps his hands and appears between Sam and Lucifer. “We’ll get matching sweaters and hats and gloves and mittens and underwear and vibrators and we’ll have a holiday orgy and-”

 

“Well, November is National Novel Writing Month,” Lucifer says. “I think I’ll write a book entitled: Michael – the Macropicidal Maniac.”

 

“I am _not_ a kangaroo killer,” Michael protests.

 

Lucifer bites his lip and leans forward to whisper something in Michael’s ear.

 

Michael blushes. “Lulu!” He scolds.

 

Lucifer whispers something else and Michael makes a little noise at the back of his throat. “R-really?”

 

Lucifer pulls back and grins. “Yup. Fifty thousand words of porn. Just for you, big brother.”

 

Sam frowns at his mate. “Luce.”

 

Lucifer gives Sam his best innocent smile. “What?”

 

“You just agreed to write a porn novel for your older brother.”

 

Lucifer makes his halo visible. “But Sammy, I’m such a perfect angel.” His halo shimmers and little horns appear nestled in his hair. “Besides, I promise I’ll make it a panty-dropping read for the whole family.”

 

“I’m not wearing any pan-”

 

Lucifer snaps. “Now you are.” He rubs his hands together. “Shall we begin?” 


End file.
